


Boyz in the Woods

by Anonymous



Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [9]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Disaster strikes when reluctant Will joins Uncle Phil and Carlton on a wilderness camping trip.This is a rewrite of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's Season 3, Episode 8: Boyz in the Woods with some a/b/o elements.
Relationships: Philip Banks & Will Smith
Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987507
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Boyz in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This episode was on my list to rewrite for a long time. Enjoy!

They should have trusted Hilary. But to their credit, Hilary was right only 30% of the time so they brushed off her weather forecast without a second thought. It was raining like cats and dogs. Each drop drummed against the windshield and splattered against it. The windshield wipers did just enough for them to see where they were going. 

Now they were lost. In the middle of nowhere, between a rock and tree. 

“I’m sorry. You’re outside of the calling area. Please try your call again.” The automaticated machine said, after Carlton tried to dial roadside service. 

“Well, I guess sending for pizza is out.” Will joked.

“Alright now. That’s it. That’s enough. We’ll just get in the car and go for gas in the morning. Now get in the car.” 

“But you just said-” 

“Get in the Car!” He growled out. 

Will winced and got back in without a peep. That was until it started to snow. “Now, I haven’t been on too many camping trips but snow is a bad thing, right?” 

His uncle sighed. 

“Let’s look on the bright side, okay? This gives us the perfect opportunity to show what we’re made of.” He reasoned. 

“Does Bigfoot have to come down here with a chainsaw before you admit we’re in trouble?” He protested. 

“Okay, okay, we can’t stay here, we’ll freeze to death. Get all the stuff out of the backseat and we’ll go ahead on foot. Get out of the car.” 

“But you just said-” 

“GET OUT OF THE DAMN CAR!” He roared. Will could smell the frustration in his uncle’s scent.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Will didn’t want to say anything (1) because they were in a bad situation and (2) because he didn’t know what was wrong with him but he could feel a steady build up of heat in his belly. It was making him hot and hard which was making it really hard for him to walk straight, due to the unforgiving friction against his member. Over time he fell behind Carlton because he was always adjusting himself to find a comfortable position for his hard cock to rest in his pants. Each adjustment proved to be more difficult for him. It was like trying to go to find a comfortable spot in a cold bed. 

After a while he just sighed and tried to brave through it the best he could. He was relieved when they had found a cave. 

“See? A cave. I told you everything would be alright.” His uncle said, leading the way. 

It looked pretty much deserted save from the many logs that were on the cave floor. 

“Carlton’s log.” Carlton said into his tape recorder. “I’m wet. I’m wet and I’m cold. I’m wet and I’m cold and I’m in a cave.”

Will’s had about enough with Carlton’s moping. Every five minutes he’d start to complain again and again about how cold, hungry and numb he was. It was getting on his nerves especially when he was feeling well. 

“Shut up, Carlton!” He voiced his frustration. 

“I’m shutting up. I’m shutting up and I’m wet.” 

“That’s it!” Will growled and lunged for his cousin. 

He made it a few steps before he was grabbed by his backpack and pulled into his uncle’s arms. “Just relax.” 

Will took a deep breath and moved to the other side of the cave. 

“We need to get warm and build a fire.” 

“How? It’s snowing outside and all the wood is soaking wet.” Will replied, shrugging off his heavy backpack. 

“Then we’ll freeze to death!” Carlton exasperated. “I don’t want to die. I wanna go to college and poke fun at all the kids on financial aid. I want to see Karate Kid 17.” 

“Carlton.” Philip said, grabbing his son by the lapels of his coat. “Don’t panic.”

Carlton took a deep breath, seeming to settle down. 

“Will, you check the cave for dry wood.” 

“Are you crazy? I ain’t walking around in this cave by myself. There’s rats and bats and bear and all kinds of stuff running around this place.” Will scoffed.  
“Me, neither, Dad. I think the three of us should just cuddle up close together for the night.” 

The thought of him cuddling up to his alpha unfortunately excited him so he grew painfully more hard than before. He wouldn’t be surprised to see a wet patch on the front of his pants if he lifted up his oversized baggy coat. 

“I'm gonna go check the cave for some wood.” He said, hoping that as he searched he would eventually go soft. But that hope dwindled as he began to heat up aggressively. He took a minute to still himself against the cave wall, taking deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth. He bit his lip halfway through a moan as a cramp tore through his abdomen, trying to stifle it. When the cramp passed, he noticed something burn his hole and slide down the inside of his thighs. 

Crap. Did he forget about his heat cycle? No. That’s not possible. His last heat was two weeks ago. Was it residual hormones? Like when he first got bonded with his uncle. It took them over two months for them to get his hormones to settle back to what was considered normal. He huffed at the thought. If that started again, he’d for sure die of exhaustion. Those two months were full of non-stop sex and scent-marking. The thought of which was not helping him right now. When another cramp rolled through him, he bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. He groaned as he licked and sucked the blood away. 

As Will recovered from the cramp, his nose began to itch at the smell of his alpha, a combination of citrus and firewood with traces of paper ink in it. He wanted to taste it and breathe it in at the source. He jumped when he felt something touch his crotch. He looked to find that his hand had graviated down there. He pulled his hand away and saw the dark patch on the front of his jeans. 

“Will? Did you find any wood yet?” His uncle called. 

“Ugh, not yet, Uncle Phil.” He called back. 

There was a moment's pause before his uncle came into view. Will moaned as he was engulfed in his alpha’s scent. 

“Will, you don’t- Are you okay?” 

Carlton was behind him. He paled when he saw his cousin.

“You don’t think he’s got hypothermia, do you?” Carlton’s voice was laced with concern. 

Will threw himself off the wall and into his alpha’s arms, who stumbled at the sudden movement. “Al…pha.” 

He didn’t know how couldn’t smell it before but when Will threw himself at him, he was welcomed by the sweet scent of arousal. 

“No, I don’t think so, son.” He closed his eyes as the room began to spin. “Son, why don’t you go search the rest of the cave for some wood.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Carlton hesitated. 

“Yes, son. He’s going to be alright, just go do as I ask.” 

Carlton did as his dad told and went to go look for some firewood while Philip led Will back to the mouth of the cave. 

“U-uncle Phil… I don’t- I’m scared.” Will admitted when they were alone, standing in the middle of the space. 

“It’s going to be okay, Will.” His uncle hugged him closer. “Just talk to me. How do you feel?” 

“I don’t k-know. Ever since we g-got... s-stuck out here I’ve been f-feeling off. I f-felt f-fine when we l-left the house.” He explained, fighting the urge to burrow into his uncle. He was beginning to lose his head the more he breathed it in. Dammit, he swore and ripped himself out of his uncle’s grasp. 

He put his hand out to stop him from following. “No. No, I n-need-'' He gasped for breath. The heat was consuming. He felt like was suffocating. “Air.” He rushed past his uncle but was stopped by a firm tug on his coat, sending him back into his uncle’s hold. 

“No.” He protested, pushing away from him. “No, please.” Tears spilled down his face. He felt like he was going insane. Why was this happening to him? 

“Will. Will!” His uncle shook him. 

Will stilled. 

Philip watched as the boy’s eyes dilated and glazed over. The used-to-be muted scent was now on full-blast, permeating the air. If he wasn’t so turned on by it, he would have choked off of its thickness. 

They don’t know who initiated the kiss but Will moaned when his alpha licked his lips. He parted his lips to allow the man access to his mouth. Philip’s hand raised reflexively to the other’s face as their kiss deepened. They only stopped for air before going back into the kiss with newfound ferocity. Their tongues intertwined with each other as they explored each other's mouths. 

Philip swallowed the moans that came from Will as he used the thigh of the leg closest to him to grind against. He let his other hand slide down into the boy’s pants where he was met with a pool of slick. He let his hand go inside his underwear and prod at the omega’s hole, causing Will to jump into him and yelp in surprise. With a little pressure, his finger popped past the tight sphinceter muscle and into him. It wasn't a good angle on his wrist but Will seemed to enjoy it so he kept it inside and slowly worked his finger in and out of the hole. Will’s body quickly adjusted to the angle so he added another finger and scissored them, making sure to rub against his inner walls.

Will’s head lulled to the side when they broke their kiss again. His face and eyes were scrunched up tight as he focused on the pleasure that wrecked his body. Philip pecked some kisses on his swollen lips before trailing his kisses over his neck and on as much of his collarbone as he could. 

He listened to Will’s changing breaths once he added a third finger and began to penetrate the boy in earnest. The deeper and faster he went, the more Will’s breathes became shaky and erratic. 

Will was blissfully ignorant to the world around him as he was taken care of by his alpha. All he could focus on was what he was doing to him and what more he could do to him if he wanted. He’d gladly go along with it, of course. He wanted everything his alpha could give him. No more. No less. 

“Close?” Philip planted a kiss on his scent gland. 

“Nggghh...uhh...hnnn..”

Philip took that as yes, bringing the hand down from the other’s face to his hip. He helped Will roll his hips against his thigh. He could feel his racing heartbeat as his fingers continued to penetrate him. Suddenly Will’s inner walls and hole tightened around his fingers and he cried out. 

“Dad?!” He heard his son call. 

Philip spun their bodies away so that his back was to Carlton as he appeared from the inner withins of the cave. Will convulsed and writhed against him as he climaxed, spilling inside the confines of his clothing. 

“Did you find any wood, son?” He asked, trying to keep his son’s attention away from his cousin who was lost in the throes of ecstasy. 

“I haven’t found anything yet. Is Will okay? I heard him scream.” 

“He’s fine, son. Search a little more. I’m sure there’s some around here somewhere, just don’t go too far.” Carlton stood there for a minute looking at them before going back into the belly of the cave. That was too close for comfort.

Philip withdrew his fingers from within the boy when he hissed from the overstimulation. He waited for Will to come down from his high before talking to him. 

“Feeling better?” He asked when they locked eyes. 

Will nodded. His head was still a little foggy but he felt more like himself than he did earlier. 

He helped his nephew still down on the log before opening his camping bag and pulling out a canteen of water and passing it to him. Will took it gratefully, chugging it down until he was full. Then he used a spare napkin to clean off his other hand.

“I still feel a little bit off but I think I’ll be okay for the rest of the night.” He grimaced when he looked down to see the enormous wet patch on the front of his jeans. 

“By off, do you mean ‘horny’?” His uncle asked shamelessly. 

Will blushed and nodded. 

Philip took a minute to contemplate the situation. If Will needed to be knotted, they’d need some privacy which was limited where they currently were. But if they went deeper into the cave like where Carlton was, they possibly could. He’d have to survey it himself. 

“I’ll be right back. Stay here.” 

The belly of the cave was somewhat more open and it was wide enough that they could hide themselves along the wall in case Calrton tried to check up on them. All they had to do was lay down a blanket or two and they were all set. He just hoped that it wouldn’t come to that but then again this was Will he was bonded to. His hormones fluctuate like it’s nobody’s business. A chill ran down his spine when he remembered the time after they bonded. That was a physically and emotionally tiring few months. They fucked like rabbits for what seemed like forever. The worst part of it was that Will never got tired, maybe a little sore but he never stopped wanting to have sex whenever he needed it. Philip knew that was Will’s fault but he was starting to dread ever having sex again. Thank god that Vivian didn’t leave him during that difficult time or else he’d have fallen apart limb by limb, of course his cock would have fallen off first. 

But that time wasn’t all bad. He and Will got time to get to know each other and experiment. They learned that sometimes it wasn’t just about the sex, it was more about how much they can bond with each other to make their bond stronger. It was an eye-opening experience and something he doesn’t think he’d ever forget. 

“I didn’t find any wood, Dad. But I found this bag.” Carlton had a navy blue and grey bag in his hand. He handed it over to him. 

“Did you check what was inside?” 

“Yeah, but I think you should look at it.” Carlton shifted from one foot to the other. 

Philip set the bag down on the ground and unzipped it, revealing numerous stacks of bills.

“Oh my god.” He exclaimed, taking out a couple and examining them. They seemed legit. And there was too much of it to not think about illegal activity. 

“Yeah, that’s what I said. How much do you think it is?” 

“I don’t know but I can estimate it’s more than enough to raise supisicon. We’re going to have to turn this over to the authorities. This could be evidence for some big robbery.” 

“Right, big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
